


Souls and Spectacles

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (It's in the first chapter), Deals with Demons, Demon AU, Demon!Logan, Human Roman, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Roman is a useless gay, While Logan wants to eat him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: A deal with a demon is supposed to be a blinding thing, something that lasts for a human’s entire life. That’s something that this demon will soon come to regret.





	1. Chapter 1

In all honesty, he had no idea that this was going to work. If it didn’t then that wouldn’t have been much of a surprise, and well if it had...well it would have at least been the most entertaining part of his shortened existence before he was promptly ripped in half by a pissed off demon. Then again, it wouldn’t be a bad way to go, whatever afterlife was waiting for him, it would have been a good story to tell. The human that got ripped to pieces by a demon for summoning them for such an idiotic reason. 

Then again, he’d never claimed to be in the most sound of mind. Especially considering where he was right now. Be that as it may, and despite everything that he was doing right here and now. He most certainly hadn’t expected a demon like...this to show up. 

The crossroads were easy enough to find on his own, just a quick internet search and a five-minute walk and he was at the old abandoned train tracks that had been closed down for close to ten years after the company owning it had shut down. It was a good place to do what he had sought to do, there weren’t a lot of people that hung around here, except for the occasional group of drunk teens. However, even then people were wary to hang around this part of town, it was creepy he’d give it that.

Even so, after doing everything he had been instructed to do on the website, after doing it all...this was the last thing he expected to see.

“Greetings mortal,” Drolled a plain and uninspired voice, “Fear not, for your soul’s most singular desire is about to come into fruition for the price of your soul. Now tell me, what is it that you desire?” 

He was gorgeous, with a simple black tie, black button up shirt that only seemed to accentuate the slight curve of his body. Just the way that he had one leg crossed over the other as he sat atop the wooden post, a good couple of feet above him spoke of an almost regal manner to him. His dark hair that just had a hint of a wave to it was professionally swept back out of his face while a thin pair of glasses sat on his face. Everything about him was cool, calculating, and just...so interesting.

His mouth went dry at the sight of those piercing eyes peering down at him, he felt like a mouse just a few inches away from a cat that would have him for dinner. Within seconds his cheeks colored as a dark slender brow raised, the demon was clearly still expecting an answer while he just stood there like an idiot.

“A friend.” He simply blurted out in a rush as he looked upwards at the ethereal being sitting above him, just to wince at his own rash tone his fists clenching for a split second. He was expecting that quick or slow death to come any minute now. Surely enough it would be coming, from what he had read online and in countless other forums demons didn’t have a lot of patience for humans like him. 

“Excuse me?” Gone was the unimpressed tone and the air of someone who clearly had better things that he could be doing, and was instead replaced with an almost offended tone as the demon’s fingertips pressed against his chest. Even that motion seemed almost too dignified, as a pair of slitted sharp silvery blue eyes blinked down at him. Those mystical looking eyes that peered down at him with a look of utter bewilderment looked like the pupil of a cat’s, aside from the fact that the white’s of the demon’s eyes were as black as the night sky. “You want what now?” A flash of fangs revealed themselves as the demon sneered down at him.

A nervous giddy chuckle bubbled up past his lips, as his fingers started to play with the ends of the scarf tied around his neck. “A friend...please?” He hesitantly added cracking a tiny smile, as if that would make his impending death all the less painful. 

A sharp gust of wind nearly tore the scarf from his neck, and within a split second the demon was standing before him. 

“What if your name mortal? Judging by your looks you should have….friends.” Another sneer darkened the demon’s face as he regarded him, and with his arms crossed and standing as tall as he could, it couldn’t help but to be noticed that the demon...was actually just a few inches shy of his own height. 

“Roman, you may call me Roman.” He grandly introduced himself, watching as the demon’s upper lip curled once again before he hastily went on. “And its actually a funny story you see..” He couldn’t help but to chuckle through the pain that gripped his heart, the smile that was fixed to his face instead of pathetic tears. He’d cried so much in the past few weeks, and here wasn’t the time or the place for that. “I..recently came out...as gay.” He explained, and within seconds he saw understanding dawning on the demon’s face.

“I...see…” The demon darkly growled, and behind him, Roman caught sight of something lashing angrily behind the other’s legs, it was long slender and dark topped with a razor-sharp spearhead. 

_ A tail?!  _ He would have loved nothing more than to gush about it, and to ask a million questions, but the ice-cold stare stopped him dead.

“If I may ask,” He gingerly interrupted as the demon’s mouth opened, and slowly he held up his hand as the tail whipped around in annoyance. “What’s your name? I’d hate to keep referring to you as ‘The Demon’ all the time. So knowing your name would be...nice.” He offered, and for a moment it seemed that the demon had completely stopped processing as his beautiful cupid’s bow lips remained slightly parted as the tail no longer whipped around like a pissed off snake. He’d either done something right, or something entirely wrong. 

Meanwhile, the demon just stood there for a moment sharply staring back at this...Roman who had the gall to summon him for a favor, ask merely for a friend in the place of his soul, and then...ask his name. He didn’t get humans, or their fickle emotions and choices. That being said...the Roman did have a point, as much as he loathed to admit such a thing out loud. 

“Logan,” His voice was as cold as sub-zero degree temperatures, and casting a disdainful look down to Roman’s hand he captured the other’s palm in between his thumb and pointer finger obviously trying to make as little contact as possible. “A pleasure.” He sneered, and that too was obviously anything but. “Now about this deal…” Drawled smoothly, and Roman found himself almost swooning at the buttery sound of the demon’s voice. “Will any human do, or do you have a particular flesh bag in mind?” Logan demanded, the faster that he get this done the faster he could go home and get away from this strange Roman-human, and the faster that he could devour his soul. 

Of course, he’d take his sweet time with it, he’d rarely ever seen or heard of a human having such a beautifully burning soul such as the Roman’s had. It was fierce and powerful like that of a lion, almost entrancing to look at, and nearly orgasmic to smell. His soul was...different, not that he’d tell the Roman such a thing. Especially given that his soul was worth much more than a measly friend. 

However, be that as it may, for nearly two minutes straight Roman just looked at Logan, just his name sounded as perfect as the demon looked. It fit his sharp bespectacled appearance, everything about him seemed to fit. He was perfect, and yet before he even knew it, his mouth was opening. Speaking the one singular word that would change his life forever, not that he knew it now.

“You.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Excuse me?” The icy cold tenor of the demon’s voice didn’t falter even once, and yet Roman still held the demon’s sharp-eyed gaze with an almost foolish kind of stubbornness as he straightened his back in a vain attempt to stand just a little bit taller.

“You heard me,” He replied, an air of false confidence in his tone, false confidence was the only way he had any chance of getting out of this alive, and it was far too late to take back the single word that had slipped out of his addled mind. “It’s my soul, right? So I should get to choose, and...well I choose you.” Forcing a bright but also proud smile onto his lips, Roman watched as the demon’s beautiful iridescent eyes narrowed back at him. Those cat-like eyes becoming little more than slits, almost in the way a panthers would do right before it pounced on its prey.

The tail that had come to a stop behind Logan’s long legs twitched once again to life as the demon regarded him coolly, to be honest, Logan was rather surprised by the sheer gall of the Roman standing before him puffing his chest out like he was some peacock attempting to court a mate. In his many..many years of being a demon this was undoubtedly a first for him. A first, and very well a last.

This would not be occurring again, that was for certain. He had better things to do than to hang out with pitiful emotional humans for years on end. Yet...a deal was, in fact, a deal, as much as he detested to admit such a thing. Logan wanted nothing more than to claw that stupidly warm grin off the Roman’s face, and yet...he just stood there his tail twitching furiously behind him as he weighed the pros and cons of going through a deal with this mortal.

“How long then?”

Roman blinked in surprise, “Exc..what?” He dumbly asked, blinking owlishly back at the demon who mustered out a sigh before crossing his arms.

“How long do you wish for me to be your...friend?” A sneer curled Logan’s upper lip, revealing a set of sharp gleaming white fangs that dragged along Logan’s bottom lip, within seconds Roman found his gaze glued to the sight as his mouth suddenly became devoid of any and all moisture right then and there. Those fangs looked as sharp as a needle, like just the slightest movement across the demon’s bottom lip would cause the tip of the fang to split the skin open. Spilling crimson blood along that lip, making Logan lick it up with his tongue.

An unconscious shudder of delight rolled through Roman’s body as he swallowed thickly. He’d, of course, had crushes before, crushes that had sometimes led to something and sometimes led to nothing. But this..just appearance wise Logan was too far out of his league, and personality wise...well that remained to be seen.  

“Forever?” He softly questioned, and just seeing the way that Logan’s nostrils flared as his the shadows along the demon’s face elongated along with his jet black nails into a fierce point all while his tail whipped back and forth, Roman hastily held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. “I..I mean until I die, not your forever, but my forever. Until the end of my natural lifespan!” He blurted out, and this seemed to help somewhat as the lashing of Logan’s long slender tail slowed.

Even if the demon remained as tense as ever, he at least didn’t seem to be prepared to rip Roman to shreds.

A rumble of displeasure curled in Logan’s throat as he glared balefully down at the presumptuous little Roman, his claws nearly ripping through the image of his illusion. Even if a human lifespan was merely a blink of an eye to a demon, it was still time that he could be using to gather and devour more souls, time that he’d be forced to spend doting on a mere human instead of more interesting things.

Time...spent away from hell.  

Then again…

The bubbling and curdling anger that had been simmering inside of him, threatening to destroy the illusion he used in front of the human settled down for a moment as he cocked his head to the side for a moment. His gaze was less sharp now, however, in making up for that it became ten times more cold and calculating, his icy blue stare raked over the Roman’s form taking in everything from the flickering of his burning soul to his outward appearance. Perhaps...perhaps…

“You, mortal Roman.” He began jutting his hand out with a straightforward motion that made Roman jerk in surprise, “Your deal is passable at best, but it is one that I can steadily agree to. Until the end of your natural lifespan, without me or any other demonic force tampering with you, I shall be your...friend.” Once again Logan nearly shuddering in revulsion at the word, but even then Roman didn’t seem to notice his discomfort as a beaming smile lit up the human’s face. His eyes gleaming with the kind of happiness that made the demon inwardly want to vomit, and yet allow it to occur again. Demons never made humans happy, at least not in this kind of fashion. “At the end of your lifespan, your soul will belong to me...to do with as I please.”

And if that shudder of delight had run down Roman’s spine once again, then that was his business. As without even questioning it, and without giving the deal he was being offered a second thought, he gripped Logan’s hand ignoring the prickles that ran up his arm at the burning chill that swept upwards into his body. “Thank you!” He blurted out, that ecstatic grin never leaving his face, even as the cold seemed to sink more and more into his arm.

It was burning now...was it supposed to be burning?

“You didn’t this was it did you?” An amused tilt came to Logan’s voice as a most mischievous smile curled onto the demon’s lips, “This isn’t a business transaction, I own your soul...and now everything will know it. Mortal Roman.”

_Ice. It was so cold, too cold! It burned, it was burning him from the inside out. Burned. Burned. Burned!_

Opening his mouth to scream, to wail, to do let out some kind of sound that truly expressed how much pain he was in, a choked gasping sound was the only thing that escaped his throat, and soon not even that.

As Logan roughly jerked him forward, Roman’s body colliding with his before his mouth exploded in the flavor of ice. 

 _Mint_. 

Logan was..he was kissing him. He barely had time to get out a single pick up line, or to offer a date and Logan was already sweeping him off his feet, kissing him. Even his lips were cold, but at the same time...so very soft as well. It was only now, being so close to the demon that he could smell the faintest whiff of raspberries and vanilla coming off of him, his lips were so soft in such a way that Roman could never have expected from him. All while the hand that had been grasping his slowly loosened its grip, while the other almost gently supported his back.

The pain of the burn was in the back of his mind now, he wanted nothing more than for the moment to last forever, for it to go on and on.

Yet, unfortunately, as soon as Logan’s lips parted from his Roman’s vision clouded in a wave of darkness, and unconsciousness swept him up within its needy grasping claws. As he fainted right in Logan’s arms, very undignified.

* * *

 

 

It felt like only seconds had passed by when Roman opened his eyes again, he half expected to find himself hanging limply within Logan’s arms again and yet..finding himself in his bed was so much more disappointing.

_Did I just..? Was it really all just a dream?_

The rising well of disappointment made him clutch dragon-shaped pillow even harder, so he really was actually alone, no friend for life and all of the other ones who’d abandoned him. He was alone..so very alone. It took him just a second to recognize the crushing sensation in his chest, and just a second longer to feel the burning in his eyes mere moments before the trail of tears started their way down his cheeks.

He was alone, alone..alone..alone..alone…

A blubbering whimper crawled its way out of his throat before he buried his face into his pillow, of course, it was just a dream, he’d never be able to have anything as fantastic as what he’d dreamed of. He was destined to be alone, to be without friends, and to just see the jeering hateful looks of those who’d he’d let see his deepest darkest secrets. With their stinging words hurting all the more, as they landed with the accuracy of someone who truly and honestly knew him. Another muffled whimper left him, before he dragged his star covered sheet over his wet cheeks pathetically attempting to dry them as the sound of a firm fist thumping against his dormitory door filled the emptiness of his dorm.

Stumbling up to his feet, Roman made one last attempt to look presentable before he unlocked the door opening it, just to come face to face with the dean of the college himself.

“Yes...sir?” The words cracked sounding more like a question than anything else, but even so, the cheery-eyed guy standing before him didn’t seem to mind as he smiled pleasantly and somewhat guiltily back at Roman. What was it now?

“Since the...incident last week Mister Sanders, you’ve been devoid of a dormmate, so starting as of today... I’d like you to meet your new roommate.” The pink tie wearing man stepped to the side, and Roman could have sworn that his heart leaped up into his throat and did a few other things that he was certain wasn’t good for it. Seemingly oblivious of the smile that had taken a hold of Roman’s face the dean went on, “This is Logan Briller, he’s joining the semester a little later than usual. So I hope that you’ll make him feel welcome.”

Standing before him, was the demon in the flesh. With ordinary icy blue eyes mischievously sparkling behind a pair of plain black glasses, the tail was nowhere to be seen, and yet he was still somehow as head-turning as he was in the middle of the night. Just as short, with his hair swept back out of his face and a tiny knowing smile curled onto his lips, creating an almost impish smile.

“Greetings Mister Sanders,” The words were practically purred out of those lips, and within seconds Roman found his face heating up beyond belief.

“Roman..please. My name is Roman.” He practically choked the words out, as Logan extended his hand, Roman couldn’t help but to reach out clasping it tightly. Just to nearly jerk his hand back in a mixture of surprise and shock as soon as he felt the warmth of the other's skin.

Seemingly satisfied with their introductions, the dean nodded, giving Logan one last pat on the back before leaving them to it.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” The words sounded coy coming from the demon as Logan arched an eyebrow at him, “I promise that I won’t bite..”   _Yet_. 


End file.
